Save me Sasori
by devildancesbymoonlight
Summary: Deidara gets raped, Sasori saves him.  warnings, rape, yaoi etc dont like dont read. SasoDei, itach/kisame/sasuke/deidara  if you want a sequel message me


I walked alone down the street, the strong wind blowing my blonde hair out of my face, and making it difficult for my small frame to move forward, I noticed an alleyway to my left and thought to stop there, at least the wind wouldn't get me there right? What was the worst that could happen? What a stupid question to ask. I sat three for what felt like forever, pulling out my iPod trying to find a good song to listen to, shame I didn't really feel like listening to anything right now. I heard strange noises coming somewhere further along the alleyway. _  
>Now, now Dei, don't be so absurd, it could be a stray cat, or a lost puppy or a-<em> my thought process was cut short as I saw a figure coming toward me from the opposite end of the alleyway. _  
>This is the part where you start running Dei, RUN! RUN GODDAMNIT! <em>My mind screamed at me, but I was too paralysed in fear to move a muscle. As the boy got closer, more joined him. The front boy had long black hair, tied back in a ponytail with blood red eyes that bore into your soul and made you quake in fear, one of the other males had a blue tinge to his skin, and the third looked much like the leader, only smaller with a blue tinge to his shorter black hair. I was petrified, _petrified is a fucking understatement you moron, but hey, I'm just your mind; you don't listen to me anyway. _

_"_Hey there beautiful_" _the leader said to me, stroking my face, this disgusted me and my brain decided for me to scream out

"I'M A FUCKING GUY YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" little did I know that when I was screaming the other two boys had crept up behind me and now had both my arms trapped behind me. Now I was freaking right out.

"Now, now handsome, you should know that I'm bi, so your gender doesn't make a fucking difference to me," he spat in my face but still had a sickeningly sweet tone to it, it was a 'I'm about to rape you but its ok ill make it worth your while' kind of tone to his voice one of the boys behind me softly bit my neck, and I hate to admit it but it was really kind of arousing. I had no idea what to do, so I just held my breath, I figured if I was unconscious throughout this I wouldn't really suffer, but life really isn't that easy is it? No, the two boys behind me bent me over and ripped off my pants and pointed my ass at the leader who audibly moaned at the sight, it was disgusting it didn't really register to me what was happening until I screamed in pain at something huge entering my backend forcefully. I didn't get to adjust, he just thrust in and out of me, hard and fast, and fuck did it hurt. I was crying the pain was insane. As my eyes were shut tight I didn't know what was happening in front of me, as I screamed something warm and hard was shoved into my mouth I gagged as I felt it hit the back of my throat. The other boy's dick was added to my mouth I swear my mouth was being ripped apart, and my jaw was going to break. All three dicks inside me was excruciatingly painful, I couldn't even scream. The tears were running soundlessly down my face, I felt myself being filled from behind with warmth, I wanted to throw up, he came inside me, he took my virginity and then came inside my beaten body. I felt him pull out and almost breathed in relief as the other two left my mouth as well. It was short lived however, I felt the two dicks poking at my entrance, my scream was muffled my the leader hand as both dicks entered me at once, I felt like I was being ripped in two, my own blood being used as lubricant, suddenly the hand left my mouth and my screams ripped out of my throat, I heard fighting going on behind me and both dicks exited my body. I collapsed on the floor curling myself up into a tight little ball. I lay there for what felt like forever before I felt someone pick me up. I screamed, I screamed loudly. A soft voice whispered in my ear

"Shh its ok I won't hurt you, I'm taking you somewhere safe" the voice sounded kind enough, and I was too exhausted to think, I just fell asleep.

I woke with a start, screaming or trying to, I remembered everything that happened, I was in a hospital bed, my jaw had been locked shut, I was right in thinking it was broken or dislocated. Someone pushed me back down on the bed.

"Don't move," it was the voice, that soft voice that protected me. "My name is Sasori, you were brutally raped, and I brought you here," I cried, this man I'd never met saved me. I fell asleep not long after that and didn't wake up again until the day I was allowed to be released, I didn't want to be alone, but Sasori was there, he was there to take me home.

"My name is Deidara, thank you," I leaned in close, hugging Sasori tightly; he hugged me back, rubbing my back comfortingly. I liked this man, a lot, he saved my life.

THAT NIGHT

I woke up screaming, tears running down my face curling up into a ball

"Save me Sasori!" I cried, I screamed his name in my despair. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shaking body.

"Of course Deidara, I will never leave you," he muttered something else I didn't hear,

"What did you say Sasori?"

"Sleep,"

_Stupid child Dei, he saved you life, you know you feel something; you love this man don't you, tell him, tell him how you feel._

"What if he rejects me" I whispered realising I had said it out loud, I knew I had no choice anymore.

"Sasori, I love you" I said quietly, before breaking down into hopeless tears.

"Dei, I love you too," is all I heard, and I felt a pair of lips on my cheek. I rolled over and cuddled into his chest,

"Protect me, Sasori"

"Forever,"


End file.
